


Confessions

by CrystallicSky



Series: Oneshots [20]
Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: But Not Explicitly Touched Upon, Crossdressing, M/M, Mention of Other Kinks, Mutual Kink, Pleasant Surprise, Secret revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-26
Updated: 2008-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:23:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/494784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallicSky/pseuds/CrystallicSky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has never shared his deepest secret with anyone.</p><p>Now, with Chase, he feels like he just might be able to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

"Chase...can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Spicer, can it wait? I'm a bit occupied."

"No," Jack sighed, looking uneasy, "it...it really can't."

The warlord looked at him, examining him, before standing. "Very well."

No sooner had the words left his mouth than he was pulled towards their bedroom by his young lover.

"Spicer, what—"

"Chase, don't talk, just listen," pled Jack as he coaxed the man to sit with him on the bed, taking gloved hands in his.

The dragon naturally wanted to protest at being ordered, but at the look of seriousness in the goth's eyes, he reluctantly obeyed and kept silent.

"Jeez, how to start?" Jack asked himself rhetorically, "Well...I've been...keeping something from you for...awhile, now. I tried to tell you a bunch of times, but I couldn't work up the nerve. It's...it's not right to keep lying to you, though, so..."

Chase raised and eyebrow at the silence after trailing off, prompting the albino to speak.

"Well, Spicer? Just come out and say it."

"I have kind of a fetish."

Naturally, the warlord had not been expecting this.

"A...fetish?"

"Yeah," Jack squeaked, clearly embarrassed at having admitted to such a thing to _anyone_ , much less his idol and lover.

"And what's so terrible about that?" Chase demanded.

"Huh?"

"A fetish is quite trivial, Spicer. I shall be rather annoyed if you pulled me away from important business just to confess to a fetish."

"You...you don't get it," the goth blushed, "it's...it's..."

"It's a big deal because you want to be put on a collar and leash and treated like a dog?" Chase guessed, "Because you want to be choked while having sex? Trust me, Spicer, I have seen it all, and been with more than one partner who has wanted to do those sorts of things."

"No, it's not..." Jack sighed. "I...it's better if I just...show you."

The warlord watched as the young man stood from the bed and walked into the bathroom.

He was gone a total of 25 minutes.

When the door finally swung open, however, Chase felt as if his jaw had hit the floor.

Jack's red hair lacked gel, now, and hung limply on either side of his face in an almost cute fashion, nicely complimented by a white skull barrette keeping a good deal behind his ear.

His once white lips now gleamed black with a thick coating of lipstick that matched rather well with the mascara and eyeliner he'd used to bring out those lovely red irises of his.

His sleeveless shirt had been replaced by a dark, lacy corset which nicely showed off all of the teen's feminine curves and, due to a modification to the breast area, hugged his chest tightly and gave no indication that it had ever been meant to house that part of female anatomy.

A black bondage skirt nicely curved around his hips while simultaneously showing off his pale, womanly legs (cleanly-shaven, of course) which were themselves encased in thigh-high fishnet pantyhose.

To finish off the look, a pair of stiletto boots were laced up all the way to the young man's knees.

By all appearances, Jack looked like nothing more than a flat-chested goth-girl.

"Wh...Spicer...?"

"I...sorta like to...crossdress," the albino admitted, shifting nervously in his high heels. "This is why I didn't want to tell you. I _knew_ you'd think it was—"

And he suddenly found himself unable to speak, his black lipstick already coming off a bit onto Chase's lips.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later, with several female articles of clothing scattered on his floor, Chase Young nuzzled the boy that was his exhausted and panting mate's neck with definite affection.

"Next time," he purred into the albino's ear, "a cocktail dress; black, of course, with matching pumps, and perhaps a bit of jewelry wouldn't kill you, either. Diamonds or rubies would work well for the dress I have in mind, so it's your choice, Spicer."

"What about my panties?" the young man inquired, "You tore the ones I had, and I can't exactly get all dressed up and then go commando, you know."

"As a matter of fact," Chase smirked wickedly, "I believe you would look rather lovely in a thong..."


End file.
